Chrome Shotgun
The Chrome Shotgun is a Pump Shotgun variant in Left 4 Dead 2. It has the tightest spread of all of the Shotguns in the game, which makes it more effective at distance shots compared to the other shotguns. Its high damage per shot and high penetration against Common Infected also makes it a good weapon for handling Hordes. Compared to the Pump Shotgun, it has a tighter spread and more damage per pellet, but fewer pellets overall, leading to a negligibly lower amount of total damage (the difference between the total damage of all 64 shots done by this and the Pump Shotgun is only 128 damage; in other words, close to half a shot). Tactics * The Chrome Shotgun's accuracy makes it more effective than the Pump Shotgun for taking out Special Infected from a distance. * Due to the tight spread of the Chrome Shotgun, it's best to find a narrow passageway to kill multiple Common Infected with one shot. * The Chrome Shotgun's fairly tight spread makes it an effective weapon for Cr0wning Witches. * Like with all shotguns, reload as frequently as possible and stock up on ammo whenever you can. * Dual Pistols are the most effective side arm for any shotgun, although the Magnum works well, too. Avoid using melee weapons, as the Chrome Shotgun benefits more from a ranged secondary weapon. * Explosive ammunition makes your shotgun fire slugs with large explosions. You can use this to shoot the ground and take out large numbers of Common Infected and push back Special Infected. * Take advantage of Incendiary ammunition with the Chrome Shotgun to ignite multiple Infected with one shot. The weapon's accuracy (for a shotgun) also means that you can get distance shots on Special Infected and still kill them through burn damage. Pros and Cons Pros * Very effective on tightly bunched Common Infected or on Special Infected that are close. * It is one of the few weapons that can Cr0wn a Witch. * The Chrome Shotgun is reloaded with individual shells, so reloading often and early can result in very quick reloads. * A lot more damage per shot than the SMGs. * It is very useful to combine the shotgun with explosive or incendiary rounds. * Pumping makes it easier to keep track of how many shells are left and to conserve ammo. * Excellent stopping power with frag rounds. All pellet damage is combined into a single slug with the benefits of explosive rounds, and increased accuracy. Cons * Very low amount of ammunition. A total of just eight shells in the gun and 56 extra. * Negligibly lower damage per second than the Pump Shotgun. * It is not effective for long-range targets or against Hordes in big, open spaces. * The Chrome Shotgun must pump every time you fire, making it hard to hit fast-moving targets. * Friendly fire becomes a danger on Expert difficulty, as one shot can incapacitate a teammate at close range. * It has a long reload time if you are reloading from empty or a low amount of shells. * Smokers and Spitters will be very hard to hit at long distances, making them hard to kill. * Not very effective when dealing with the Tank. * Shoots 3 Pellets, are you kidding me? ONLY 3 PELLETS!? Notes * The Chrome Shotgun is modeled after the Mossberg M590. * In early gameplay videos, the Chrome Shotgun shared the Left 4 Dead Pump Shotgun animations. The stats were shared as well. * The shotgun's animation, instead of pumping downwards due to recoil, now seems to resemble Team Fortress 2's shotgun pump animation, but slower. * Within 100 game units, all shotguns deal 5x damage to Common Infected (which makes a difference on Expert Realism). These variables can be configured in the console. * All shotguns suffer from reduced damage against the Tank, which actually makes sense; buckshot is notorious among hunters for being a very poor option when hunting big or thick skinned animals, which the Tank obviously fits well in. Gallery Chrome 2.png|Nick holding the Chrome Shotgun. Chromeshotgunside.png|The Chrome Shotgun lying on a table. External Links * The Chrome Shotgun in Action (HD) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hzKOMHseEWA Category:Left 4 Dead 2